A Beautiful Swan Trapped As The Ugly Duckling
by LittleMissUnPerfect
Summary: Can't Do Summaries. ... SlaveBella in the Volturi and guess who comes for a visit?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this will probably be predictable as hell but…. I had a strange inspiration to write a slave story for Twilight. Please ignore the spelling, I tend to get the stupid words wrong like 'to' and 'the' but luckily I have my trusty companion Word Spell Checker here to help me along. **

**So, here it is….**

The room itself was not very long, wide or high. There were no windows, only a small wooden door in the corner. A built-in box, more like. A built-in box with a toilet, bed and a tray connected to a tube for sending food. As usual, two pieces of toast went _whoosh_ through the tube and landed on the tray, but that morning, no-one was there to eat it.

The resident of this particular room, along with three others, had been called out early to meet Aro in the main hall. The hall was huge, even bigger when compared to the built-in box. It was mostly used for luxurious parties, balls and banquets that were held by the most prestigious vampires in the world.

That morning, four guests were arriving to pay a visit to the Volturi. The four of them were amoung the gathering of beings in the main hall. There was Aro, who had come to welcome the visitors as one had been an old friend. The four visitors, of course, were there. The woman scurrying away was the guide who had brought the visitors here. She had no desire to hang around Aro longer than required, being near him was almost as bad as playing with fire.

The last four in the room were humans, slaves of the Volturi. The Volturi's slave had had only a few drop of venom given to them, not by being bitten, but by drinking the few drops of venom after they had been extracted from the vampire. It gave them a long life, slowed ageing and could actually produce as much as _twenty-three_ times more blood than a normal human. So they provided the perfect snack for the vampires when they got a little peckish and since they kept on making blood, they even filled up again.

"Ah, Carlisle!" Aro exclaimed, shaking hands with the very blonde vampire. "It has been too long. Why, have you not brought your beautiful wife, Esme?" The fake smile that was permanently plastered across his face was quite sickening but the visiting vampires kept up the pretence. "The girls decided to have a _girly _fortnight to themselves. They do send their greetings though."

Aro nodded and they chatted quite a bit about unimportant things before Aro drew attention to the four girls kneeling in a line behind him. "For your fortnight's stay, I have decided you will need a slave so you can spend the time to enjoy yourself."

"Aro, please, we don't need-" The broad, dark-haired one announced before Aro cut him off.

"Nonsense, Emmett, it is the way things are done here. Now," He produced a piece of pare and began to read from it, "Anne you will be serving Jasper," The girl obediently raised to her feet and stood behind the vampire whose name was 'Jasper.' "Elli, you'll be with Carlisle, Kate, you have Emmett and Bella, you have Edward." Bella stumbled a little as she got up, to which her new Master chuckled slightly and her cheeks went pink. They rarely matched the colour of the rest of her skin as she was very clumsy. She obediently stood two paces behind him and waited until Aro had finished speaking before showing her new Master his room.

"This is where you will be staying, Master." She opened the door and gestured for him to go in. "My room is the third on the left three floors below this." She stood awkwardly, barely ten steps into the room, eyes cast down. She had been at the receiving end of a vampire's anger before and she did not desire to be at it again.

This room was large and airy with a bay window on the opposite wall from the door, it was surrounded by paintings and potted plants at each end of the of the four-poster bed in the centre of the room. Bella was in awe of the magnificent room. She would have been happy to have the simple, coffee-coloured rug or even the little cactus to decorate her room with. Everything was white in her room, but not a nice, pearl white. The room had not been decorated in a long, long time. So long that the white had turn a strange shade of cream and even appeared a light yellow in the corner. The only thing she was grateful for in her room was the privacy. A slave could order anyone out of their room except, of course, their Master or any of the Volturi leaders, Aro, Marcus or Cauis.

Edward gestured for her to come in further, which Bella did reluctantly. She was scared of this bronze-haired vampire. He had not said a word since she had seen him, it was strange. Even after a few minutes when he was done sitting at the desk and just taking in the room, she hadn't heard him utter a word. Not a greeting to Aro, not a comment about the room or even an order to her. "Sorry but, what is your name, again?" Edward asked as he flung open the window.

"B-Bella, Sir." She replied quickly. Edward took a seat on the bed and whipped his head from side to side for a few moments as if looking for something then realisation struck him. "Oh, I left my bag downst-" Just then a gust of wind came in through the opened window that blew Bella's hair around her face and Edward turned as stiff as a board. "Get out." He commanded. The abruptness shocked Bella a little and she was slow to move, "Get, out!" He repeated. Bella muttered a 'Yes, Sir' but she doubted he heard as she was already running for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeeek! A review! Not just ONE but TWO? *Heartattack*I just sat on my bed and smiled. I love when I get a review. I go almost as bad as a fangirl moment. A smile bursts onto my face, I tend to squeal and if I'm alone I usually bounce up and down. Anyways, you probably didn't care about any of that but occasionally my note will have something important in it. **

**Sorry, this was written late at night, it was good when I wrote it, but you might discover the sloppiness of my writing at 0:30am in this chapter! **

**Please enjoy!**

The high-pitched buzz of the alarm brought Bella from her dream. She could not remember what it was but she knew she had been running. Running from some unknown beast that was close on her heels, it was scary, that she did remember. Edward was there, him yelling at her to get out still frightened her. His sudden mood change had startled her, and he'd yelled. The last vampire to yell at her broke her arm in two places and took almost all of her blood, after throwing her right across the room and into the wall. She had been bed ridden for a whole week before she had the strength to move again. For some reason, the Volturi had let her live, she considered herself to be very, _very, _lucky. Not many injured slaves rose from their beds again.

The white bedcovers flew into the air as she kicked them off and pulled herself off of the mattress. Changing from her plain black nightdress into a white shirt and a black, knee-length pencil skirt, she tamed her hair and took care of personal hygiene. The slaves were still required to be presentable, despite their low status. She liked that. It meant that in the morning Bella could brush her teeth, comb her hair and wash her face.

As she was buttering her slices of toast, she heard voices outside her door. Being a very curious person, she pressed her ear against the door and listened as best she could to what was being said. "Carlisle, I can't, she-" It was her Master. She tensed up, but continued to listen in to the conversation, all the while telling herself how wrong it was not only because she was invading their privacy, but also because if she was caught….. Bella did not let herself finish that thought.

"Edward, you can. I know you, I know you're strong enough." Carlisle's voice reassured Edward. "Go on, then." After a few seconds of silence when Bella thought about darting back to her toast just in case Edward came into the room. That probably would have been the smarter idea but she wanted to know what they were talking about. Why were they on the slaves' floor anyway? Maybe Carlisle was paying a visit, but what about Edward? Had he come to punish her for her unknown crime?

"Good luck." Carlisle's footsteps faded, but Edward remained. Or, at least, Bella guessed that he did, he could have just used his vampire speed to leave quickly and unheard. A knock on the door made her jump. Straightening her shirt, Bella opened the door to find Edward standing there biting his lip nervously. Her eyes immediately found the floor and she stepped aside to create enough space for Edward to enter.

"Can I talk to you?" He inquired, still standing in the doorway. Bella did not speak, she simply nodded and waved her hand for him to come in. He thanked her and entered the tiny room. Pausing a few steps in, he examined the room, "Is this all the space you have, Bella?" He seemed to disapprove.

"Yes, S-Sir, but it is not so bad. At least I have a bed." She replied timidly. She did not want him to get angry. She pulled the cover over the mattress and tucked it in very quickly, to give him somewhere to sit. Edward muttered something and tutted to himself before having a seat on the bed, he patted the spot next to him, her eyes widened and the shook a little as she sat down. Although Bella had her gaze trained upon her feet, she could see Edward staring at her from the corners of her eyes, once again she blushed.

The only sound in the room was Bella's breathing, Edward, obviously, was not as it would have been heard in the silence of the room. This made Bella nervous, She desperately wished he would say _something_. She could not be the first to speak. Many of her masters did not let her speak at all except to carry messages or unless she was being directly spoken to.

"Please, speak your mind." He said calmly, almost inquisitively. Bella had had six years trained to lock away all emotions, could they really be told from her face? How did he know she was thinking about yesterday's incident?

"Sir, ab-bout yesterday, I do ap-pologise for angering you. I beg for your f-forgiveness. I will try my b-best to please you, but, please, please do not punish me." She dared glance up at him. He had gorgeous bronze hair that, on any other would plead for a comb, seemed to sit perfectly on his head. She caught a glimpse of his dazzling smile. Was he sadistic? Did he enjoy watching her stutter in fear of him?

"Bella," He began but did not finish his sentence. "Bella,"

"Master?" She asked, wondering what he wanted.

"Bella, look at me." Reluctantly, she slowly lifted her head and then looked into his eyes. They were not a bright red like every other vampire, but they were a beautiful dark golden colour. She wondered why this was. "Stop being so scared," Bella tried but it was much easier said than done. It was hard not to be scared when the person in front of you was faster, stronger and could –and probably would- get you to cater to your every whim and desire.

"Yesterday morning," He began once more, "I should be the one who apologises." Bella had to fight not to drop her jaw. "I yelled at you, though you did nothing and now you are apologising?" He chuckled slightly at this, but it was abruptly cut off as he realised something, "Punish you?" He repeated, "Have you been punished before?"

"Yes, Master." She nodded slowly.

"How-" Edward began but he was cut off by shouting outside, he simply could not finish a sentence today. The noise outside the door was coming from his brothers who were let in by Bella.

"Hey there, Eddie." The broad one, Emmett, Bella recalled, greeted. "Carlisle says we have to go hunting tonight so you don't crack." He pulled Edward to his feet; Edward made a face at him. Bella was confused, when the vampires got hungry, they usually just drank from their slaves. Why didn't these visitors just do that, too?

"Bella, I told you, speak your mind," Edward sighed, frustrated. "And look up." Great, Bella thought, I have displeased him again. "Jasper, could you…" He trailed off. She gulped and gazed into his mysterious dark eyes once more. The curly haired one winked and gave him a thumbs-up. A wave of calm swept over Bella suddenly, she wondered where it came from but was thankful for the ability to speak without stuttering and stand without shaking.

"It's just that, Sir, when vampires get hungry, they don't usually hunt. They just drink from their slaves." Seeing Edward's strange expression, she went on to explain about the special slaves of the Volturi.

"Wow." Jasper commented, "I never knew that one."

"It's actually quite smart." Emmett said, only to be quickly reprimanded by both of his brothers, "I'm not saying that it's right, because it's definitely wrong, but it's smart. Admit it Jazz." Jasper made for the door and was quickly followed by Emmett, "Oh, there's a music room on the floor above, there's a piano, meet you there in ten!" Emmett called and he raced off.

"You have a lot to learn about us," Edward stated, "We still have to go hunting tonight, though." Bella was still confused but, despite her Master's orders, kept her thoughts to herself. She wondered what she would do with herself when Edward left, her purpose was really just to keep him happy. "Is there anything you require me to do, Sir?" She asked.

"No, nothing." He said absent-mindedly. "Why don't you come to the music room with us? Can you play anything?" Bella shook her head quickly, she was a slave, she was not allowed to touch the instruments.

"Oh, well. You can just listen to me and Em, if you are coming that is." Bella nodded and they both left to go and join Emmett and Jasper. "By the way, if you call me 'Master' or 'Sir' one more time, I'm going to throw you out the window." He chuckled, but at seeing Bella's horrified expression, he tried to fix the situation, "No, I, uh, I didn't mean it Bella. I was joking, I would never do that. But it's Edward from now on, ok?" He looked like he almost cared that Bella feared him but Bella had too much experience. She knew vampires were creatures to fear. They could kill her with a flick of her wrist, that was something she did not want to happen.

"Ok." Bella breathed out heavily in relief, she had taken it very seriously as a threat.

"Now," He sighed, "Let's go make some music."

**Excluding the notes, 1,500 words exactly! Review? Please and thankyou!**


	3. Chapter 3

I would have added this onto the last chapter, but my writing last night wasn't too good and I might have made it too long.

**Whoops, Jasper can't use his mood control on Bella, can he? Nope, I don't think so. For all intents and purposes can we pretend that he can? I've already put it in the last chapter…. Let's just say Jasper's a supervampire.**

**4 reviews? Thanks! You guys better stop or I'll be expecting this more often… Just like I should stop updating because I won't be able to keep this up, I've got an essay due. :(**

Although Bella knew where the music room was, that was only because of the plaque on the door. Never once had she been in there and seen it with her own eyes. When she and Edward had entered, she looked around in awe. The room was beautiful. She was left alone with his brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Edward had left the room, muttering something that sounded like 'be back…need air.' Bella had noticed that he wasn't breathing, she knew vampires didn't need to breath, but when they didn't, wasn't it uncomfortable? She let the thought go, it wasn't like he was just going to randomly spew facts about himself and she _certainly _wasn't going to ask him.

The room had several windows, but for some reason all of the curtains were shut. She knew vampires sparkled in the sunlight, but it did not cause any harm. Why not let some light in? The curtains had a gold pattern sewn into the bottom and top of them, Bella followed the loops and swirls with her eyes to the amusement of Emmett, who was watching her eyes move up and down. As he chuckled, her cheeks once again turned pink and she examined the room no further, her eyes went back to the floor. She did, however follow the spiral on the blue rug round and round, to keep herself occupied.

Bella shuffled further into the room, beckoned by Jasper, and just stood and watched as Emmett picked up an acoustic guitar. He twisted the things at the top for a few minutes, she assumed he was trying to get the right noise from the strings. He and Jasper had their own conversation for a while but their voices were very quiet, so Bella only caught occasional parts of what they were saying. She tried to get from their body language but she had never been any good and reading people's emotions from their appearance. "…think he will…?" Jasper asked as he cluelessly played with the valves of a trumpet. Emmett shook his head quickly. Whatever they were saying, Emmett was sure about it. "No… too determined. …he…Carlisle down..." Bella, in her mind tried to create her own conversation, but she had no clue of what they were talking about.

"Must be hard…" Jasper sounded, from what Bella could hear, pitiful. After blowing into the trumpet and getting no noise whatsoever, he placed it back on the shelf and poked around the pipes of an instrument that Bella didn't know the name of. It had a tartan sack connected to a few pipes with tassels coming off of it. Emmett murmured something inaudible in return. "Hmm…smell good, though." Jasper turned to face Bella, he began to breathe deeply and his gaze was fixed upon her. He took, what looked like reluctant, steps forward. Bella would have guessed he was fighting a battle inside his own mind. At this point, their conversation got a lot louder, "JASPER!" Emmett boomed. Bella winced and jumped at this. Jasper seemed to be broken out of his trance, he stopped advancing on Bella. Emmett nodded towards the door. "I, uh, think I'll join Edward with that fresh air." Jasper announced.

"Yeah, why don't you? It'll clear your head a bit, Jazz." Emmett watched him leave before picked up the guitar and started strumming it, Bella thought it was beautiful, she had only heard a guitar a few times, and she vaguely remembered it. She was nine, there was men in the park, they were singing and playing the guitar. Her mother wouldn't let her listen to it for long, though. They had to get her auntie and birthday present. "Don't talk much, do you?" Emmett smiled kindly at her. All of this, 'Speak when you want.' Stuff was confusing for Bella. For years she had been told to keep her mouth shut and only speak when spoken to. And even when she did speak, it was never what she thought even if it was her opinion she was asked.

"I wouldn't know what to say, Sir." She replied, wondering why Emmett was rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Don't call me that. It's Emmett, ok? And really, Edward is going to get annoyed if he has to keep telling you to say what you want to." Emmett grinned and began to play the guitar again, he was unsure what to say, how do you make conversation with someone too scared to talk? So he just kept babbling on and hopefully she would join in the conversation with him quickly. Bella recoiled slightly, she didn't like the sound of Edward annoyed. In fact, she didn't like the idea of any vampire being annoyed. It was very scary for a human slave. She described it as, "You know how sometime you get angry and punch the wall? Well, it's like that only it's you that gets punched and the punch is much, much stronger."

"Not that he would do anything," Emmett continued on, "He just wouldn't like it. In fact, maybe you shouldn't talk, it's kinda funny when he's ticked. One time, he got really annoyed at me and Jasper, we kept tackling him and taking all of the prey, he drove off himself three states over just to find something to eat that me and Jasper couldn't steal. He did come back though, once he'd finished hunting." Bella was disgusted of the idea of calling humans _prey _ so she definitely didn't join in, as Emmett had hoped, but he didn't give up.

"I know you can't play anything, but can you sing?" He asked, hoping to draw something, anything out of her. She thought for a moment before replying,

"I-I wouldn't know, I haven't sang for six years. I don't even know any songs." She did not use any title at all. She didn't feel right calling him by his name, but Emmett didn't like 'Sir' so for a while after, she didn't call him anything at all. She stared into his eyes as she was talking. He had the same dark golden eyes as Edward. Maybe it was something to do with where they came from? She had never met a gold-eyed vampire before and it intrigued her, but once again she pushed her questions away. She was too nervous to ask him and he wasn't just going to tell her out of the blue.

She did remember one song, though. It was a lullaby, her mother sang to her when she was little. Emmett asked her to sing that for him and so she did as she was told and repeated the familiar lyrics of her lullaby. It made her sad, to think of home and her parents. She became too upset when she thought about them, so after the first few weeks with the Volturi, she refused to think of them at all. She had to fight herself a little not to think of any of them as she sang her mother's lullaby, but she managed it.

"You are my sunshine," She sang very softly, but as she went on, her voice gained power,

"My only sunshine,

You make me happy,

When skies are grey,

You never know dear,

How much I love you,

Please don't take my Bella away." She sang sweetly, Emmett laughed at little when she said my Bella, he was sure that wasn't the lyrics but he did compliment her on her singing.

"Not bad," he said, "Definitely heard a lot worse. You should meet my wife, Rose. She is terrible on karaoke." Bella giggled a little at that, she thanked him for his complements. Unsurprisingly, Bella didn't get many compliments as a slave. Her eyes sparkled and she turned pink in the cheeks yet again, to which Emmett laughed again and she turned a deep shade of red.

They spent the next hour messing around with the instruments and Bella sang her lullaby to each tune that Emmett played on the guitar, some were slow and moving, other were upbeat and joyful and he even tried the electric guitars, singing the lullaby to that tune had them both rolling on the floor laughing. A rock version of 'You Are My Sunshine' did not sound good at all. Bella began to play air-guitar with her arms seeing as she couldn't play the real guitar. Emmett ditched his and the played air-guitar together making the noises of a guitar which once again got them laughing their heads off. Bella got used to being with Emmett and, as the day went on, she got more and more comfortable but she still didn't use his name, and she didn't doubt that if he gave her an order she would comply in milliseconds. She knew of people who were nice at first, only to make punishments more… _entertaining_ for them. Bella didn't allow herself to trust.

Emmett even taught her a few chords on the guitar, they tried to play You Are My Sunshine by ear and it worked quite well. Emmett wrote down the chords for it and gave them to Bella, along with a diagram on how to play them. "Practise these." He told her.

"I cannot. I'm not allowed in here," She stated, "I'm only here because I was told to be." She replied sadly, Emmett remained joyful though, he simply told her he would come back with her and help her learn the songs. Bella was too happy to think of what will happen once the fortnight was up and they left. She had not laughed so much in such a long time, or sang, or even spoke freely for that matter. She liked Emmett, she hoped that he was really nice person and not one of those acting, lying sadists. Something about his smile seemed genuine, but she still wouldn't trust him.

Edward and Jasper never did return, it was just Bella and Emmett from breakfast until dinner. Bella hadn't noticed how hungry she was until her stomach began to growl at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've kept you from eating," Emmett apologised, "Why didn't you mention?" He cocked his head to one side,

"You don't ask for food here, if you are busy, you eat when your master says you can eat." She responded almost robotically. Rules had been drilled into her so many times she could recite each and every one of them from memory.

"Don't be so silly!" Emmett reprimanded her, "If you're hungry, then say so!"

"I'm sorry," Bella gulped, "It-it's just the way-" Emmett was holding back a laugh.

"I wasn't really giving you into trouble, just go, Bella, go and eat." She curtsied and scurried out of the room towards her box-in-the-wall to find a slice of chicken pie. The good wasn't too bad here, she constantly reminded herself that it could definitely be worse, but fought with herself, saying that it could be a hell of a lot better, too.

**If you really want to know, and couldn't work it out, their conversation went like this,**

"**Do you really think he will crack?"**

"**No way, Edward? He's too determined. Besides, he wouldn't let Carlisle down like that."**

"**Must be hard for him, to have her scent affect him so strongly."**

"**Yeah, I would hate for him to crack over one little girl."**

"**Hmm…Got to admit, she does smell good though."**

**And that's when Jasper nearly sunk her teeth into Bella's neck.**

**My mum used to sing 'You Are My Sunshine' to me and now I sing it to my little cousin. I really like that song and decided to put it into this chapter. Hope you enjoyed that and my little Emmett/Bella friendship :) And the second instrument Jasper had was the bagpipes. I know. My ending was a bit rushed but I think I started off pretty well!**

**As always, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh… Jasper can affect her? Good. Maybe I should do some re-reading… **

**Thanks once again my amazing readers for reviewing my story :) If I'm being honest, I did rush inot this story without thinking what I was going to write about….. That sure was a mistake. So, expect a few filler chapters along the way until I get where I want to be with the story.**

**Probably a short one, sorry. I have a test and an essay due this week and I suppose I should be doing that right now instead of writing but…. Oh well. I though you'd prefer a short one now to a long one later… **

**Enjoy the fourth chapter of Beautiful Swan in a Slave's Life.**

Bella had been happy. She had a great day. She'd laughed more than she had in years. She sang. Everything had been great, wonderful, compared to the days before. The sun shone brightly in the gardens, she'd decided to take a walk after she had eaten. Her Master hadn't been in his room, if he needed her, she would feel the necklace buzz and hear the bleeps. The Volturi were smart. Every necklace had a controller that let the wearer know when they were needed.

Well, all good things must come to an end. And they do, eventually. But Bella's happiness was ruined very suddenly when she ran into Marcus. "Ahh, Isabella," He cooed, with a very _hungry _look on his face, "Out for a walk in the gardens, are we?" Bella had long since stopped correcting him. She loathed being called Isabella, it sounded too posh and that's exactly what she didn't want to be. The things that had enslaved her were posh and she wanted nothing in common with them. It was quite lucky, though, Aro called her Bella as he didn't like Isabella much himself.

"Yes, Sir." She replied, never looking up. Marcus was not exactly the forgiving type. In her first few weeks she'd been at the receiving end of his fist many, many times. She had soon learned it was easier for her to do things his way. Her pulsed raced, her breathing deepened. MaSrcus only ever wanted one thing or the other. And both were extremely unpleasant for Bella.

"I thought, seeing as such a lovely sunset was coming up, I would enjoy some of the beautiful roses." He plucked one from the bush and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Blood red, as the roses always were. He walked slowly around Bella until he was behind her, she never flinched, facing her very exposed neck. "I am feeling a tad peckish, though. Hope you don't mind," He muttered as he sunk his teeth into her flesh. Of course she minded, but what could a slave say to one of the leaders of the vampire world?

The pain, it was unbearable. His sharp teeth ripped apart her skin and it was a horrible feeling as she felt the blood being pulled from her veins. It stung viciously, and Bella felt herself grow a little more tired with each second Marcus was drinking from her. She heard her skin crack as his teeth pierced her. Bella did not make a sound, her teeth clenched and her eyes were screwed up, but she was determined not to let out one squeak. He enjoyed her pain, she did not want to give him any more Seconds ticked by until Marcus was content with his little snack.

"Very nice," He sighed, "As always, Isabella." He started to walk away, which Bella was quite happy about, but he paused. Bella knew what he was going to command before the words even left his lips. She knew what he wanted, she was scared. It pained her mentally and physically. As a strange half-breed, she could take more until she broke but it still hurt.

"Shall we take a trip to my room?" Marcus, being the impatient thing he was, roughly pulled Bella into his arms and ran all the way out of the gardens and up five floors where he put her down. "Sometimes I wish you were faster, slave." He spat. Bella cowered from him and made to follow the brute into his bedroom, but Marcus didn't go anywhere. Edward was coming along the hall, just about to go into his own room, when he heard Bella's whimpering and saw her terrified expression.

"Marcus!" He cried cheerfully, heading along to meet the pair, "How have you been?" The two vampires made small talk with other, that neither were very interested in, but were both exceedingly polite. Bella had lowered to her knees, which she was supposed to do if her Master had not dismissed her but he was busy. Edward winced a little, or Bella thought he did, it was gone so quickly that it would have been easier to spot lightning.

"I do hate to bother you, but seeing as Bella was assigned to me, may I steal her from you?" Edward laughed a menacing laugh that scared Bella, what did Edward plan to do? Was he finally taking the role of the master she had expected? Bella was actually a little happy, kind masters were untrustworthy, strange and very rare. She wasn't used to kindness, hardly even from other slaves. She, Kate and another boy named Collin were quite close, but everyone else put themselves first and didn't want to give the other slaves a chance to become Aro's favourite. Aro's favourite was spared most duties and only served _very_ important guests.

Marcus allowed him to do so, to Bella's great relief. She thought, or hoped, that Edward wouldn't do anything. Or at least, she _knew _he couldn't be as bad as the sadistic beast that was Marcus. Bella was sent to fetch Kate to fill in for her. She pitied Kate, only been here six months, she wasn't quite brave.

Luckily, Edward informed Bella she was in Emmett's room, so no going up or downstairs. When she was let in by Kate, she noticed Emmett standing by the window. "Marcus wants you." Her tone was very heavy. She had been through it herself many, many times since she was eleven and Kate had only been called to his room twice. "Good luck." I wished her.

"Marcus wants me, Master, may I go?" She curtsied obediently to Emmett, who had turned around when Bella began to speak. He sighed, clearly annoyed, "I'm sorry, it's not my say, Master." As Bella had learned, Emmett was quite easy to read if you only watched him. His face fell the moment 'Master' left Kate's lips, he was obviously not happy with that.

"It's not that," She blurted, Bella bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut. But luckily he urged her on, punishment spared. "Don't call him Master." Bella ignored the strange look she was getting from Kate. Emmett winked and a booming laugh filled the air.

"You can read me, after a day? My, my, Bella, you're just like Edward. Go on, girls." He turned back to gazing out of the window and both girls scurried off to separate masters.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry everyone, I think you'll find I've had my run with this story. For some reason I can't muster up any drop of inspiration for ANYTHING lately, maybe it's a side effect of something or other….

Well, I'm very sorry to say this….

But the story is DISCONTINUED. Or, if you want, think of it as the story being On Hold for a long time :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Like I said, it was just on hold for a **_**very **_**long time!**

**Well, I found some time to write guys, and romance? Well…. Not my genre but I'm giving it a shot.**

**I feel my writing gets worse the further into the story I go, sorry about that everyone. I'm trying to keep up the same standard as the first chapter, or higher but it doesn't seem to be happening. I can't seem to describe the setting in an interesting way. All I've got just now is making lists. The walls were blue, the door was white and it had a window. I'm working on it. I'm still exploring what I can do and learning how to make it interesting from start to finish so if you could all bear with me until I get to grips with it, that would be just fantastic. If anyone has any writing tips for me or what you want to see in this story, let me know?**

Edward took up the same stance as his brother. His feet were apart, hands supporting his body on the window ledge. He did not sparkle, in the time he and Marcus had been chatting the sun completely disappeared from the skies, allowing the moon to come out and stars to shine instead.

Bella knelt at the foot of the bed, her Master busy but she had not been given permission to leave. Her knees were red and a little bruised by then, but there was no way she was just going to up and leave. She followed Edward's footsteps with her eyes, watched his leather Italian shoes stop and listened to the soft creak of the springs as he sat on the bed.

"Bella, get off of your knees, come have a seat." Edward spoke softly to her. Bella rose to her feet and successfully managed to kick one of the legs on the bed, stumbled forwards and be caught be Edward. "Careful there." Bella shivered slightly at his touch, his skin was icy cold. She had looked up into his amber eyes and found herself unable to look away. They had changed to a very bright amber, they were still utterly mesmerising. When had he found the time to go hunting? In the past two hours? Was it not better for a vampire to hunt in the dark? Bella shoved her thoughts into that box at the back of her mind where every unanswered question lay. What did she know? She was not a vampire.

"I, uh," Bella stammered, finally pulling herself from his gaze. "Thank you M-" Bella had begun to say 'Master' but Edward shot her a death glare and she quickly buttoned her mouth shut.

He plopped her down on the bed and took a seat beside her. "Are you always so clumsy?" He didn't sound annoyed, only amused by Bella's complete lack of grace. She nodded in return. Sadly, Bella had never improved her balance since she first learned to walk. She had always remained the awkward, clumsy girl who could barely stand on her own two feet.

"The things that were going through Marcus's mind…" Edward shuddered. Bella tried to make sense of that, how would he know what went through Marcus's mind. Unless, could he read minds? Was he reading her mind right now? Why did Edward have the ability to break through her barrier? She was usually able to tune right out and lt her mind become the robotic, submissive kind that was valued in slaves. Maybe it was because Edward actually wanted her to use her brain, speak her mind. She had to spend time thinking about what he wanted, he wasn't typical. More questions were locked into the box.

"You didn't know I could read minds, did you?" He smiled at little. "Well, not yours." He added on.

"You haven't been reading my mind?" Bella thought aloud. How could he read her so easily, then? Once again she found her eyes locked with his, unable to break away. He smiled softly as he stared into her eyes. She examined her face, his glassy skin, bronze-coloured hair. He was beautiful. Of course, all vampires were, but him especially. Bella tried to stop herself from thinking that. Vampires were cold hearted, cruel and sadistic. This one wasn't different.

"No," Edward finally released her from her trance, "I can't. He muttered, "It's very infuriating."

"I'm sorry." Bella said automatically to which Edward sighed, annoyed.

"I wish you would stop apologising and just say what you want to say. Tell me what you're thinking, Bella." Bella paused for a moment, she actually had to try to draw her thoughts out, she had learned to shut down completely and just do what she was told.

"I'm worried about Kate." She bit her lip. "Marcus doesn't play nice."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," He dismissed her worries, but at the scared look on her face, he added, "You mean, he actually does that sort of stuff?" Edward questioned, it didn't seem like him to be naïve like that. "Wow, I wouldn't have guessed."

"What did you think a vampire has a bed for?!" She yelled, on impulse. She was angry about how he dismissed her thoughts, not that she wasn't used to it but he was the one who asked! Kate _would _be hurt! Instantly after she had yelled dread washed over her, "Master, please, my apologies, I beg for your forgiveness." She pleaded, dropping from the bed and kneeling in front of him. Half of her thought Edward would just chuckle and tell her not to be sorry, but really, she knew she was in denial. "I'll do anything," Although Edward had said he wouldn't hurt her, it had happened before.

Edward just said simply, "I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me." He smiled, but Bella's eyes were still on the floor. She got back onto the bed and began to unbutton her shirt, she had _made it up_ to many vampires before.

"No," He pulled her hands away, "I didn't mean that I," He shook his head, "That so, ugh, Bella, just go." _Why didn't she get that he wasn't like that? How _'well' _had the Volturi trained her? _He watched her run from the room with fear in her eyes, _Why is she so scared, what has she been through? _And so, he made a mental note to ask her tomorrow.


End file.
